Una obra muy particular
by kiran.neko
Summary: En un Instituto llamado konoha, se realizan las activiades del festival.En la clase de Sasuke, Naruto y sus amigos les tocara realizar una obra de teatro -¿Quien sera el caballero negro? -¿Quien sera la guerra? Y por que Naruto tiene esa sonrisa en ro
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a kishimoto ( yo solo los tomo para ser mis historias absurda XDDD)

Espero que les agrade mi primer fics y que les haga reir un poco

MI fics tiene OOC y es un UA

A los amantes de la obra romeo y julieta, pido disculpa si les ofende algunas partes de la historia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una obra de teatro muy particular

En instituto se podía escuchar los gritos de los estudiantes que peleaban para decidir que era lo que harían y que papel obtendrían

En la sala de clase todo era desorden y barullo, ya que para ese entonces todos estaban nerviosos pensando en que papel les tocaría ya que tenían que realizar una obra de teatro y estaban eligiendo sus respectivos los personajes a través de sorteo

-Ya déjense de joder y póngame atención que o si no los pondré con gay sensei para que hagan todo el día clase con el –de inmediato todo se quedaron callados y ubicados en sus respectivos puestos –bien todo saben que pronto empezara en festival de esta escuela y como este año nos a tocado hacer a nosotros la obra de teatro tenemos que pensar rápidamente en que obra hacer y impartir los personajes –

-Y que cosa es la que se le ocurre –pregunto un alumno a su profesor

-Bueno en realidad –rascándose la mejilla –no se me ocurre nada

-¬¬ Kakashi tu eres el maestro aquí –le dijo Naruto

-Si lo se pero no puedo hacer nada, además, tenme mas respeto jovencito

-Uff...y entonces que hará Kakashi sensei –le pregunto Shikamaru

-Oh...justo en jovencito que quería escuchar –dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

-Esto me da mala espina –

-Como eres el mas inteligente junto a Sasuke-

-¡Y creído! –grito Naruto desde lejos

-Cállate dobe –respondió Sasuke

-Naruto deja de molestar a Sasuke kun- dijeron unísonas Sakura y Ino

-Y ustedes dejen de molestar al kitsune –dijo Sai

-Y ahí van de nuevo –decía Chouji comiendo papas fritas

-Déjalos son muy problemáticos para nosotros-

-Cállense los todos, bueno como decía ustedes pensaran en que historia hacer para la obra a realizar

-Solo quiere salirse de sus obligaciones Kakashi sensei-

-Bueno también...coof coof quiero decir claro que no solo quiero que tengan mas participación en la obra –ojito feliz para que creyeran su mentira

-Si como no-

-Cállate Naruto o te pondré Tsunade ye le contare lo que ocurrió con su....

-Si ya entendí Kakashi "nota mental: nunca hagas travesuras cuando un profesor te mire"

-Bien en la vista que han entendido, Shikamaru y Sasuke espero sus sugerencias para mañana

-No cree que es muy pronto Kakashi sensei

-Que va se que ustedes lo pueden hacer además....

-Además que Kakashi sensei –dijo Sasuke muy desconfiado por la forma en que su profesor dijo lo ultimo

-Es que...bueno...jeje..la obra es para después de este mes

-¡que! –gritaron todo los alumnos

-Bueno es que me mantuve ocupado últimamente jeje

-Por eso me pidió el libro de la nueva versión de icha icha versión yaoi de mi abuelo-

-Maldito Kakashi –miro de manera amenazante Sasuke a su profesor

-Tsk...mejor por que no lo hacemos rápido y decidimos la historia de una buena ves

-Primero tenemos que matar a Kakashi –dijo Sai que ya tenia un cuchillo que no sabia de donde lo había sacado

-Si es verdad primero muerte, luego lo otro –dijo Naruto que tenia una antorcha que tampoco la vieron venir

-Dobe suelta eso –apareció Sasuke detrás de Naruto quitándole el arma de las manos y apagando la antorcha –no ves que es muy peligroso –le sujeto de las manos acariciándolas y mirándolo fijamente

-Gracias teme...creo –aun observándose el uno al otro acercándose poco a poco

-coof coof –tosía Sai para que tomaran atención –no delante de los pobres

-Eh... –Naruto se suelta de las manos de Sasuke y las esconde en su espalda

-Maldito Sai ya me las pagaras después –decía un Sasuke cabreado por haberle interrumpido

-Esto es muy problemático-

-Creo que Shikamaru tiene razón por que no pensemos ahora en que obra hacer, ojala no sea muy conocida

-Etto....yo..yo creo que tengo una –decía tímidamente Hinata

-Somos todos oídos Hinata –decía Kakashi

-Bueno la historia se llama.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la discusión de la obra, todos se fueron a la sala de teatro a prepararse para ensayar

-Bueno ahora elegiremos los personajes –dijo Kakashi con muchos papelitos –

-Yosh, yo quiero ser primero en sacar-grito feliz Naruto

-Ehh... Naruto , ti no actuaras en esta obra –dijo Kakashi

-¿Que?...¿Por qué? –puso esa mirada de cachorro abandonado

-Ehh...No Naru tu tendrás un papel mas importante –dijo exaltado Kakashi al ver la mirada de Sasuke por hacer sentir mal a Naruto

-En serio –de la nada Naruto se puso feliz –¿Cual?...¿Cuál es?

-Serás el director junto conmigo-

-¿En serio? -Aun mas feliz que antes –Yaaa!! Taaa!!

-No quieres que pase los mismo que la otra ves ¿Verdad Kakashi sensei? -apareció de la nada Sasuke susurrándole al oído

-Uff.. si la ultimas ves fue de los mas divertido -acordándose de la ultima ves que el rubio participo en una obra de teatro

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bien ahora haremos la obra romeo y Julieta, bueno Naruto con mayoría de votos serás Julieta_

_-¡Que! Quiero recuento de votos , por que siempre quieren que sea mujer_

_-Cállate dobe-_

_-No me callo teme ahora apuesto que te tocara el papel de Romeo –inflando los cachetes viéndose mas adorable que antes_

_-Ya..ya Naruto continuemos... y Romeo Será ...Sasuke –dijo Kakashi feliz_

_¬¬ Te lo dije _

_Comenzaron la obra y era el turno de Naruto para hablar_

_Naruto(Julieta): otnat sehcorper on, onirgerep neub_

_:oredadrev nat rovref nu onam ut a_

_otnas y onirugerep sonam natnuj is_

_oremlap ed oseb amlap noc amlap_

_  
-Todos se quedan así O_O_

_-Haber –Kakashi se levanta a donde esta Naruto luego de examinar el guión le dice -tienes el dialogo al revés Naruto_

_-Upp... es verdad ^^ U hehe _

_-Caída anime para todos_

_-Fíjate dobe ¿Quieres?  
_

_-Si ...si lo siento_

_Otra escena_

_Naruto(Julieta) :Mi pata he metido muy en el fondo_

_Muy tarde me he visto este estorbo_

Ahora que haré con mi pie herido

_Si tengo que caminar con este puto jodido_

_Todos quedan anonadados por lo que dijo Naruto_

_-Kakashi se levanta de nuevo adonde esta Naruto y observa el guión y le dice – Naruto es :_

_¡Mi amor ha nacido de mi único odio!  
Muy pronto le he visto y tarde le conozco.  
Fatal nacimiento de amor habrá sido  
si tengo que amar al peor enemigo._

_-Ahh... –contesta Naruto _

_-Dobe hazlo bien.-_

_-Ya va, que no me sale –decía Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza por los nervios-_

_-Naru , por que no mejor me ayudas con los arreglos y le cambias el papel a alguien –el dijo de pronto Sai que había llegado recién_

_-Buena idea Sai, ya me estaba aburriendo de esa historia-_

_y así Naruto fue sustituido por una chica que no vale la pena recordar( ya que nadie se acuerda_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Uff.. aunque debo admitir que fue bastante gracioso aquello –dijo tomados del mentón formando una pose pensativa

-Kakashi sensei ,entonces no me dejara actuar ¿verdad? -pregunto Naruto

-Serás mejor que eso, me ayudaras a dirigir –

-Y aunque alguien se lo pidiera nunca, nunca, nunca nuuuuunca me dejara actuara..¿verdad?

-Por que tanta pregunta si no supieras que eres tan inocente sospecharía de ti-

-NO como cree, solo es para asegúrame-

-Bueno esta bien , aunque te ruegue y te suplique nunca actuaras...¿contento?

-¡¡¡Siiii!!!...coofcoof quiero decir esta bien –con una pose de resignación pero por dentro muerto de felicidad

-Entonces empecemos con el sorteo-


	2. Chapter 2

2º capitulo

Y comienza la obra

Y así cada alumno( a excepción de Naruto) saco un papelillo y cuando ya estaban todos los puestos dados

-Ahora los personajes son:

-Sasuke :Caballero negro Kasuo

-Sakura: guerrera: Saheren

-¡Que¡ -fue el grito general de todas las alumnas del curso al ver que Sakura hubiera sido la afortunada de estar con su Sasuke-kun

-¡Si! –gritaba feliz en inner de Sakura

-Maldita Frentona con suerte –pronuncio en un susurro Ino

-No esto no puede estar pasando –se masajeaba las sienes Sasuke

-Jajaja –se reía Kiba –con quien te llego a tocar y la peor de todas

-Esto se esta poniendo de mal en peor –hablo por fin Shino de lejos

-Ohh...teme veo que tuviste mala suerte hoy –haciendo como si de verdad le importara, pero por dentro matándose de risa –

-Ya va de callan todos –hablo Kakashi -ese a sido la suerte , y auque me compadezco de Sasuke –

-Oiga, que esta insinuando –dijo Sakura muy enojada y mirando mal a Kakashi

-Lo que todos sabemos frentona

-Tu te callas Ino cerda-

-Y bien. Kakashi sensei-

-Nada querida Sakurita, pero si Sasuke se salva de ser violado coof coof...cosa que dudo mucho contigo. –lo pronuncio rápidamente para que no se escuchara -..eso seria un gran milagro-

-Eso ya seria mucha suerte y conociendo a Sakura , también lo dudo mucho, así que -se acerca a Sasuke y golpea levemente su hombros –fue un placer haberte conocido teme

-Cállate dobe y no, no me pasar nada, así que no tienes que preocuparte-

-No estoy preocupado teme, solamente en el caso, hipotéticamente hablando de que te pasara algo –hizo una pausa para proseguir para luego poner la cara ilusionada –me dejaras esos videos juegos que tienes escondidos en recama, que para nada he visto y menos esas revistas mshadjh –pero antes de seguir hablando Sasuke le tapa la boca con la mano hasta casi asfixiarlo

-Revistas qué Sasuke –pregunto de una manera burlona y pervertida su profesor

-De nada, de nada., he,he,he –Sasuke reía tontamente aun tapándole la boca a Naruto

-Oye tu, Uchiha bastardo suelta a Naru kawai-

-Tu te callas copia barata, y tú –se dirige a Naruto con una voz de los mas tenebrosa–una sola palabra de eso y eres hombre muerto dobe –luego de aquellas palabras escalofriantes lo suelta-

-¡Sai! El Teme me quiere matar – va corriendo donde esta el susodicho y lo abraza

-Ya ..ya no te preocupes –abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello -el Uchiha bastardo no te hará nada malo –mira mal a Sasuke y sigue mimando a Naruto

-Deja de ser tan escandaloso Usurantonkashi, -ya con una venita en la frente al ver al otro tan cerca de su dobe - y tú –apunta a Sai muy enojado –no se te le acerques tanto-

-Yo me acerco a Naru kawai tanto quiero, tú no me mandas Uchiha

-Si, el se me acerca cuanto quiera Uchiha –decía Naruto detrás de Sai es su súper escondite

-Dobe deja de comportarte como un bebe, y deja de esconderte, quieres-

-Yo no me comporto como un bebe teme y no estoy escondido solo no me fió de ti –pronuncio inflando sus mofletes viéndose aun mas tierno

-¡Kawai! – Sai abraza hasta ahorcar al kitsune

-Me asfixias Sai -

-Tú deja de abrazarlo –empuja a Sai y se coloca frente de Naruto y con sus manos acaricia las mejillas y le pregunta -¿Estas bien dobe?

-Ha...haii..teme –se coloca todo rojo por la cercanía de Sasuke

-Ne..ne Sasuke kun... –pero son interrumpidos por Sakura que llega de improviso arruinando el momento

-¿Que quieres? –dice asqueado Sasuke aun sin soltar a Naruto

-Que si podíamos ensayar, ya que tenemos que empezar la obra –lo dice los mas feliz posible

-Es verdad, la obra –soltándose de inmediato de Sasuke y yéndose donde Kakashi –Sensei comencemos con la obra –mostrando los papeles de reparto y también apuntando al club de fan de Sasuke –antes que aquí hayan muertos -

-Mm...bueno tienes razón, mejor sigamos con el reparto antes que aquí ya se haga la tercera guerra mundial, y mirando como están las cosas –observa su alrededor dándose cuenta de cómo matan con la mirada todo el club de fan de Sasuke a Sakura –eso va a ser pronto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien , ya que todo estamos listos, comenzaremos

-Primera escena Sasuke y Sakura ,por favor –dijo Naruto ya con los papeles a mano sentado y con la boina y lentes oscuros como un director

-Y yo que Naruto –apuntándose así mismo - también soy el director, yo también quiero boina –hizo un puchero

-Después Kakashi, después –agitando la mano sin darle importancia a lo que decía y dirigiéndose a los dos presentes les dijo -comenzamos

-Hnm –respondió todo desganado Sasuke

-¡Hai! –contesto toda feliz Sakura

-Comiencen –dijo con entusiasmo

_En este mísero pueblo no hay nadie que pueda igualar mis habilidades –decía el caballero negro guardando su espada al terminar de acabar con aquellos guerreros débiles –si no encuentro a alguien poderoso –hizo una pequeña pausa -...mis habilidades se extinguirán_

_-Si quieres –¡!_kiaaa!! –se pone a gritar Sakura, de lo emocionada que estaba interrumpiendo el ensayo y molestando a todos los presentes

-Sakurita...-dijo calmadamente Naruto para luego proseguir -deja de interrumpir y ...¡! Actúa bien joder!! –se exalto Naruto

-Vale –

-Bueno comencemos otra ves –dijo mas calmado

-_Si quieres a un buen rival –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se arreglaba el cabellos y lo ponía debajo de la oreja –Aquí me tienes a mi –se acerca a el caballero negro casi abrazándolo y......_

-!!Nooo¡¡.. eso no esta en el guión Sakura, no te inventes cosas y aproveches para meterle mano, además esto es serio –dijo muy enojado y ¿¿celoso??

-!!Sii!!, tiene razón no te aproveches –de la nada apareció todo el club de fan de Sasuke con palos y cuchillos a mano

-Miren quien habla – lo mira inquisidoramente y ignorando olímpicamente al club de fan –Tú eras en que actuó como un payaso el año pasado, haber muéstrame como se hace si tanto te quejas –lo desafió Sakura

-Esta bien, pero fíjate, por que no lo voy a volver a repetir y tu –apuntando a Sasuke que aun no salía del trauma y sus ganas de vomitar ocasionados por la actuación de Sakura –despabila ya y continuemos

-Lo que digas dobe –contesto ya salido del shock inicial -pero esta bien actúa bien –dijo al fin Sasuke

-Que insinúas con eso Sasuke teme –

-Nada-

-Cree que estoy saldrá bien, Kakashi sensei –pregunto desde donde se encontraban muy preocupado Sai

-Eso lo veremos ahora –hablo no muy seguro Kakashi

-Esto se esta poniendo muy interesante –dijo de pronto Kiba tras aparecer detrás de Kakashi–pero lastima que no traje mi cámara para guardar este momento –se lamento ya que se acordaba lo ocurrido el año pasado y lo bien que se la pasaron con la actuación del rubio

-Si tienes razón hubiera sido divertido tener algo con que recordar –cuando es interrumpidos de seguir hablando por Naruto que se prepara para actuar

-Bueno comienzo –dijo Naruto muy decidido


End file.
